Shorts!
by tstar785
Summary: Random shorts featuring various characters, including the next generation and their parents. These are based on characters and relationships from J.K Rowling. Those not from her, is my own creativity.
1. Peaches

**_Peaches_**

* * *

"What's this?" he asked his girlfriend, pointing to the hairy fruit in the produce section of the muggle supermarket.

"That's a Peach" Lucy told him.

"What is a …Peach?" he asked picking one up.

"It's another type of fruit, like an apple" she explained

"Does it taste like an apple?"

"No love, it's more juicy"

"Oh can we buy one then?" Eli asked hopefully.

"Sure, but don't blame me if you don't like them" she told him as she passed him a plastic bag to put them in.

The following night Lucy came home late from work to find Eli immersed in a book "_101 Desserts with Stone Fruit_" and smiled to herself.


	2. Baby Books

**_Baby books_**

* * *

"Hiya Sis"

"Hey Louis, come in" Dominique told him as she moved aside to allow him to enter her flat.

"So how's things?" he asked sitting on her lounge.

"Not bad Lou, what's new with you? How's the girlfriend?"

"She's good, away visiting her grandparents for a week"

"Cool, so what can I help you with?" Dom asked her brother.

"Oh do, you still have the text for 7th year charms?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure, it's on the book shelf" she replied as she walked into the kitchen.

Louis got up and found the book, when he saw book next to it, his eyes widened.

"Hey Dom, what's this?"

Dom turned around saw he was holding up a copy of _'So you're having a Magical Baby'._

"Oh shit"


	3. Chess

**_Chess_**

* * *

Ron and Hugo sat opposing sides of the chess board, the summer before his sixth year, with Ron planning his next move and Hugo trying guess his father's next move.

Ron moved his knight.

Hugo knocked out one of Ron's pawns.

Ron knocked out Hugo's second last pawn.

Hugo moved another piece easily at the same time he read a text message from Lily on his mobile phone.

Ron stared at him, surprised his son could play chess so well as well as use 'that annoying muggle technology' as he called it.

"How did you get so good at chess and doing two things at once?" Ron asked him.

"Easy, I have excellent teachers" Hugo replied smugly as he winked at his sister standing in the doorway.


	4. Jimmy who?

**_Jimmy who?_**

* * *

"Love, who's Jimmy Choo?" Teddy asked his wife

Victoire looked up from the Daily Prophet "He's a designer, makes amazing shoes" she replied in a dreamy tone.

"You mean people actually design shoes?" Ted asked in shock.

"Yes love, they do, why are you asking anyway?" she asked him curiously

"Oh there's an article in here about this jimmy guy" her husband replied.

Victoire got up and walked over and looked at the paper over his shoulder.

"Teddy Lupin!" she cried aloud.

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"That's not an article, its an advert for a warehouse sale!" she replied slapping the back of his head.

"Ouch! Don't slap me…..um Vic what's a warehouse sale?" he asked looking up at her.

She grinned mischievously at him.

He paled.


	5. Groceries

**_Groceries _**

* * *

Lily was your typical girl who loved shopping, but it was shopping for clothes, shoes and make – up that she preferred over grocery shopping.

She was now regretting her decision to go to the supermarket with her brother and his boyfriend on Sunday afternoon

Both guys were currently standing in front of a selection of toothpaste debating which one to buy.

"This one whitens your teeth" Kirk told James.

"Yeah but this one has that cool Mint taste I like" James said waving the box in front of Kirk.

Lily rolled her eyes and started texting Hugo.

"That's just disgusting" she heard an older lady say to her husband, both looking at James and Kirk standing close together.

"Excuse me" Lily started as she approached the older couple.

"What exactly is disgusting?...the fact that my brother and his boyfriend love each other or that there are too many toothpaste choices this day?" she asked them raising her eyebrows and folding her arms.

"Hmph" said the lady they walked away.

Lily saw James and Kirk smiling at her appreciatively.


	6. Apron

**_Apron_**

* * *

"Nana, what you wearing? William Lupin asked his great grandmother.

"What do you mean?" asked him in confusion from where she was standing washing the dishes the Muggle way at the sink.

"Well you are already wearing a dress, why you wear a skirt also?" he asked pointing to the flowery print material Molly was wearing.

"Oh love, this is not a skirt, this is an apron" she explained with a smile.

"Oh why you wearing it?" Will asked.

"So my clothes don't get dirty"

When Teddy came to pick up his son that afternoon, Will was wearing one of his uncle's old t-shirts across his body as he was doing some finger painting.

"Look daddy, at my apron" Will told him excitedly, pointing to the old t-shirt.

* * *

A/N: Feel free to leave me a review or prompt for another short.

BTW: The next short is called drunk...will be uploaded soon.


	7. Drunk

**_Drunk_**

* * *

"Oh please, as if my mother would ever get drunk, she's so straight-laced" Rose told Albus

"You never know Rosie, firewhiskey makes people do unexpected things" he responded.

"That's true Rosie" came her father's voice as joined them on the back patio of the house.

"Dad, Al reckons mum has been drunk before, I disagree"

Ron thought for a moment, "I think he's right you know"

Her jaw dropped "Surely, you're joking?" she asked.

"No, c'mon that photo might around somewhere"

In his study Ron searched around for a bit, before finding the photo in question and handed it his daughter.

Rose stared at the photo in shock. It was from summer 1999 and Hermione dancing on a table with Ginny only wearing their bikinis, a cocktail in their hands.


	8. Gardening

**_Gardening_**

* * *

Hugo Weasley needed to kill his boredom during his summer vacation; he had just finished his second year at Hogwarts. He wandered around the house for something to do. He found his mother cleaning the downstairs bathroom.

"Hey mum, is there anything I could do? I'm bored shitless" he told her.

"Well firstly don't swear…..you can do some gardening, since your father decided spend his Saturday with your uncles"

"How do I do that?"

"'Honestly Hu, it's just pulling weeds out of the garden beds" Hermione replied.

By the end of the afternoon, he had removed all weeds from the garden beds. Hermione handed him a galleons for his troubles. This gave him an idea.

He offered to do Gardening for his family and friends; he had earned over 50 galleons by the end of summer.


	9. Waiting

**_Waiting_**

* * *

Percy and Audrey sat nervously outside the operating room.

"I hope it all goes well" said Audrey

"It will love" he replied squeezing her hand.

"She's so young, she shouldn't have to go through this" sobbed Audrey.

Percy put his arm around his wife and kissed her hair. "Love, she's going to be okay"

He saw Eli Zabini running up the corridor towards them.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley, our portkey from Italy got delayed, how's Lucy doing?"

"That's okay Eli, you're here now and that's important, she's still in surgery" Audrey told him through her tears.

"I should have never gone away for Alonso's birthday" he said running his hand through his hair.

"You didn't know…." Percy started to tell him before sat down and buried his head in his hands.

The Healer stepped out of the operating theatre and they all stood up hoping for good news.

"We worked out she collapsed, because the tumour impacted on her lungs, luckily it was benign"

"Thank you so much Healer Brampton" Percy shook his hand, as Audrey and Eli smiled for the first time that day.

* * *

A/N: Please send me a review


	10. Icing

_Icing _

"Hey Mum, what are you up to?" Al asked Ginny as he entered the kitchen.

"I'm Icing your father's birthday cake" she replied.

"Ooh Yum" Al said happily as he tried to swipe a bit of the chocolate icing with his finger.

Ginny swatted his hands away.

"Al, you're 15, don't lick the icing like a child, I swear sometimes your manners are just like your Uncle Ron"

"But mum, the icing is the best part" Al retorted.

"Al, c'mon can you please go find something else to do, I need to finish this" she told him.

"Fine, but I'm still your child" he grumbled as he left the kitchen.

That night after dinner the cake was served.

"That cake was delicious love, I particularly liked the icing" Harry told her happily.

Ginny saw Al smirking at her.


	11. Dancing

**_Dancing_**

Like most little girls, the Weasley granddaughters took dancing when there were younger, most did Ballet, some did Jazz and Molly wanting to be different did Ballroom.

This came in handy in her later life for balls at Hogwarts and weddings she attended.

She enjoyed dancing, when she moved out of home, she would often dance around her flat while cleaning. There was one time when Audrey dropped in unexpectedly to find her oldest daughter dancing to some song on her Muggle stereo.

"Oh hi mum, I didn't see you there" Molly said fixing up her hair.

"Sorry love, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch together. Your father had to help Bill with something"

"That would be great mum…let me just go and change" smiled the younger witch.

"You really should take up dancing again Mol, you're very talented" Audrey told her daughter with a smile.


	12. Birthday - Blaise

_Birthday - Blaise_

Blaise came home to Zabini after a day of teaching Potions to the kids at Hogwarts. He just had two more days there before they would go home for Christmas Holiday. He couldn't wait for Friday to come soon enough.

He walked down the hallway to the living room where he heard his wife and five year old twin daughters talking and laughing.

"Hello Girls" he beamed Marcella and Regina who were siting either side of their Mother Tracey Zabini (nee Davis)

"Daddy!" the cried happily and rushed over to hug him.

"Happy Birthday" Marcella told him kissing his cheek.

"Yes Happy birthday daddy! We made you birthday presents" her twin added.

"Well I look forward to seeing them"

"Girls, why don't you go and get them" Tracey told her daughters.

Blaise put down the girls and they ran out of the room to fetch their gifts.

"Hello love" Blaise said kissing Tracey passionately.

"Happy Birthday darling" she replied.

* * *

A/N: This is Blaise's 35th birthday. I made his birthday the week before Christmas.


	13. Boxing Day

**_Boxing Day_**

"Dad, what is Boxing Day?" nine year old Albus Potter asked his father a few days out from christmas

Harry looked up from the parchment he was reading

"It is a day where traditionally servants were given gifts by their bosses and its celebrated the day after Christmas" he told his son.

"So house elves would get a gift, right?" the young boy asked.

"Yes I suppose they would" the older wizard answered smiling.

"Do you know any house elves?" the boy asked curiously.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have much contact with them now, but I know someone who does" Harry winked at his son.

"Who dad?

"Your Aunt Hermione""

"Oh right, do you think if I made some gifts, she would give them to the elves for me?"

"I don't see why not"

"Great, I'm going to draw some pictures for them now, thanks dad" Albus said running out of the room and upstairs to his room.

Harry smiled to himself before returning to his letter.


	14. Pudding

**_Pudding_**

"There's just something about Christmas Pudding, you know?" said Lily Potter as she spooned another mouthful of the brown Christmas treat into her mouth.

"So, is it the fruits , the taste, not let me guess, it's the_ Alcohol_ right?" her cousin Hugo asked her coyly from the other side of the Gryffindor table.

It was December at Hogwarts and students were currently enjoying dinner in the Great Hall.

"Seesh, Hugo, you make it sound like I have a drinking problem?" Lily hissed at her cousin.

"From how much you drank at the last common room party, I'd say so" he retorted.

"You prat!" snapped Lily as she threw a uneaten dinner roll at him.

"Ouch!"

"Serves you right Hugo, and Lily I agree Christmas pudding is quiet delicious" Lysander told her with a small smile.

* * *

**Merry Christmas!**


	15. Swing

**_Swing_**

* * *

Victoire and Teddy were visiting Ron and Hermione and their kids one afternoon.

"How far along are you?" Hermione asked her niece.

"Nearly two months" Vic replied with a smile.

"Mummy, I want to play" came little Will Lupin's voice as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey, little man, why don't I take you to the park and we'll play there?" Hugo asked his nephew.

"Yess!" he grinned.

"We'll be back soon" Hugo told the others taking Will's hand and walking out the back door.

"Can Aunty Rose come too?" Will asked looking up at his unlce.

"I don't know, she's a bit…." Hugo said looking over at where his sister was sitting with Scorpius.

"I would love to" came Rose's reply.

"I'll come too" Scorpius added.

When they got to the park, Will looked over at the play equipment.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to it.

"That's a swing" Rose answered him.

"Can I play?"

"Sure , C'mon I'll push you" Hugo answered

"Yay!" the little boy cried as he ran over to the swing set.

"Remind me to get a swing set for our kids" Scorpius whispered to Rose.


	16. Roses

**_Roses_**

* * *

Scorpius was in their manor's greenhouse with his mother.

"Mum, can you tell me about some of these flowers?" The eight year old asked pointing to some flower pots on the table.

"Sure sweetheart" Astoria smiled down at her son. "These flowers are common in both the Magical and Muggle world" she told him.

"There are so many" commented the young boy.

"There sure are, this one over here, is an Iris like Aunt Pansy's daughter" Astoria further explained pointing to the pots holding the purple flowers.

"And these?" Scorpius asked pointing at some red and pink flowers.

"Well, these are Roses, they are both beautiful and complex" Astoria told him pointing to the number of petals on the flower.

Scorpius didn't fully understand his mother's words until he met Rose Weasley on their first train ride to Hogwarts.


	17. Shoes

**_Shoes_**

* * *

"Has anyone seen my red heels?" Roxy called down the stairs of the burrow.

"They are here under the dining table" Angelina responded to her daughter.

"I'll never understand why girls are so fascinated with shoes" Hugo told Albus as they stood in the kitchen watching their sisters and female cousins running around looking for their shoes and other things.

"You guys haven't seen Vic's shoe closet at home" Teddy told them.

"Mummy has lots" Will Lupin chimed in from where he was standing holding his father's hand, in the Burrow's kitchen.

"A whole closet you say?" Scorpius asked in shock.

Teddy nodded his blue head.

"Well hope Rose doesn't know about it" said the blond.

"Rose, can I borrow your black heels with the silver straps?" Molly asked her younger cousin.

"Yeah sure" said Rose as she levitated the heels up to her cousin who was standing on the floor above.

Scorpius and the other boyfriends and Weasley-Potter brothers were standing around growing impatient waiting for the girls to get ready.

Meanwhile the Weasley-Potter men were laughing at the boys.

"Never try and hurry up a Weasley woman when it comes to shoes "laughed Bill.


	18. Birthday - Ron

**_Birthday –Ron_**

* * *

Ron Weasley finished work and walked towards his wife's office.

He knocked before entering.

"Hey love,….." he started to speak but stopped when he saw Hermione sitting cross-legged on her desk facing him, wearing a short Gryffindor red cocktail dress.

"Hi Ron" she told him in seductive tone.

"Uh hello, what's all this?" he asked closing the office door and walking towards her.

"It's part of your birthday present, the second part is at home" Hermione replied with a coy smile.

"Wow, well that dress looks amazing on you" Ron told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged her legs apart so he could stand in between them.

"Glad you like it, now let's go home, Rose is with my parents for the evening, we can have dinner and then I can give you the second part of your birthday present" she replied.

"The dinner isn't the second part?" Ron asked Hermione slowly.

"No, it's not" she winked at him before leading him to the fireplaces so they could go home.


	19. Birthday - Hannah

**A/N: I've decided to start using dates in these little shorts. Sorry the following short is a little longer than the previous ones.**

* * *

**_Birthday – Hannah – 12/02/2001_**

* * *

Hannah was tired after a long day working at the Leaky Cauldron, she really just wanted to get to her flat, shower, and relax on her sofa, but tonight she couldn't, it was 21st birthday today. She was hoping that her boyfriend Neville, wasn't planning something big, like surprise party.

She arrived at her flat, which was also located in Diagon Alley, to find Neville waiting outside the door with a dress bag, flowers and looking rather nervous.

"Neville! Hello love" Hannah greeted him with a hug and kiss.

"Hello Happy 21st birthday, sweetheart" he responded.

"Thank you, what's this?" she asked gesturing to the items in his hand.

"Oh right, well this is for you to wear to dinner tonight" he said handing the dress bag to her "and these are part of your birthday present" he said handing the bouquet of flowers to her.

"Thank you they are beautiful" she responded with a smile.

He followed her into the flat, Hannah went and showered and changed into the dress he had bought her, which turned out to be a lovely dark blue number.

He then took her to dinner at a Muggle Restaurant nearby, when they got back to her flat, she looked at him and asked "Neville, thank you for tonight, it's been lovely, but um, you said that the flowers were only part of my birthday present"

"Oh right I did, you my witch, have a very good memory" he smiled down at her pecking her on the lips. He pulled out a small square box from his jacket pocket and got down on one knee.

"Hannah Abbott, I love you more than anything in the world, you make me a better wizard, I want to spend every day of my life with you, will do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he looked up expectantly at her.

Hannah gasped before smelling and nodded "Yes" she said before the tears came. He slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and stood up.

"So do you like your present?"

"Yes, I love it and I love you" she responded.


	20. Sandwiches

**_Sandwiches - 05/10/2000_**

* * *

It was lunch time at the Ministry of Magic.

"Mind if I sit with you?" a masculine voice came from her left causing Millicent to look up from her book.

She looked up and saw Justin Finch-Fletchley stand there holding his lunch tray.

"Sure" she stammered out. She was trying not to gape at the handsome man in front of her, she couldn't help but admit he was pretty good looking.

Justin sat down and smiled at her before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"Justin, right?" Millicent asked him.

He nodded, "How are you Millicent? I hope I wasn't interrupting your reading" he said with his eyes flicking down towards her book.

"Oh no, not at all, anyway I'm good and how about you? What do you do now?" she asked before biting into her chicken sandwich.

"I'm an Obliviator, I have to go on Assignment to Leeds this evening"

"That's great, being an Obliviator that is…..I'm not sure about Leeds, I've never been myself" Millicent replied.

"So, what about you, what do you do?" Justin asked her.

"Oh I'm working in the Archives department but I'm also studying for diploma in Magical Child Development"

"That's impressive….listen I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night, nothing big just dinner, as friends" Justin asked the raven haired witch.

"Oh….um" Millicent was praying she wasn't blushing, "Yes I'm free" she told him with a smile.

"Fantastic, I'll send you and owl when I get back, I should get going to get ready for Leeds" he said standing up finishing off his can of soft drink. "It was nice seeing, I'll see you tomorrow evening" he smiled.

"Yes nice to see you as well, see you tomorrow" she replied before he walked off.

_'What on earth just happened' _Millicent thought to herself, before finishing off her lunch.

* * *

A/N: That was my idea of how those two would meet and start dating.


	21. Walking

**_Walking – 18/05/2001_**

* * *

Arthur Weasley filled with joy. Why?

He was sitting in an Armchair, at Shell Cottage, home of Bill and Fleur, he had just seen Victoire, his only grandchild (for the moment) walk for the first time.

She was currently in the arms of her father, as he his kissed her cheeks, Bill was very proud of his daughter.

"Before long, she'll be running around her" Bill joked as he set down his daughter on the floor again.

Victoire crawled to the sofa and pulled herself up using the sofa, she looked around and saw her grandfather smiling back at her. She smiled at him before taking a small step in his direction, one hand still on the sofa. She let go of the sofa and made another step, Bill quickly accioed their camera from wherever it was in the house to capture the moment.

Victoire slowly took a few more steps before falling just in front of her grandfather.

"Never mind darling, you'll get the hang of this walking business soon enough" Arthur said as pulled her into his lap and kissed her head.


	22. Quidditch Quarterly

**_Quidditch Quarterly- 12/06/2025_**

* * *

"Oh look, the new copy of Quidditch Quarterly arrived" said James going through the mail that morning.

"Is that the copy with you and I in it?" his boyfriend Kirk asked from their kitchen.

"Let's see" James said setting down the other mail and opening up the magazine.

Kirk walked into the living room and looked at the magazine in James's hands.

"Yes, it's the one" James stated, having found the page, where the photo of them was standing shirtless, showing off their toned abs, their arms around each other's waist.

"Wonder what everyone will think of that?" commented Kirk.

Over at the Potter's house, Albus too was looking through Quidditch Quarterly.

"Hey Mum, look at this" he said showing his mother the page with James and Kirk.

"Oh, that's fantastic" commented Ginny as she looked at the photo of her son and his partner.

At Malfoy Manor, Draco was had just made lunch Astoria and himself.

"I wonder how Carina is going with her OWLs" said Astoria as her husband placed her sandwich down in front of her.

"I'm sure she's doing fine, she's a Ravenclaw after all" smiled Draco as he too opened his copy of the Quidditch Magazine.

"Hey look, it's Potter's son and his boyfriend" Draco said turning the magazine around so Astoria could see.

"Oh he is good looking, both of them are" smirked his wife making him frown.

"Oh but love, you will be only man for me, but good for James and Kirk" she told her husband.

"Yes, that's great for them" said Draco before biting into his sandwich.

A few days later when James checked the mail, he found many letters of support.


	23. Apothecary

**_Apothecary – 17-01-2006_**

* * *

Hermione had sent Ron to Diagon Alley to pick up a potion for her to control the nausea she was experiencing with her pregnancy.

Ron stepped into Slug and Jiggers Apothecary and pulled off his beanie and moved through the aisles to where the pregnancy potions where located.

Upon reacting the particular shelf, he spotted a familiar wizard with platinum blond hair also browsing the nausea potions.

"Malfoy?"

Draco Malfoy turned around and blinked "Ah hello Weasley"

"Umm…hello…well Happy New Year, a bit late but still" Ron wished the former slytherin.

"And to you as well" replied Draco

Silence followed as the two wizards looked the other shelfs not really sure what else to say to each other.

"So is your wife pregnant also?" Ron asked finally breaking the silence.

"Yes, we're having a boy due in June, what about you and Granger?"

"It's Weasley now and yes our little girl is due in July"

"Well pass on my congratulations to your wife, I better get this potion back to Tori, or she'll have my head"

"Thanks and congrats to you as well" replied Ron.

When Ron got home he found Hermione in the kitchen going through a pregnancy diet book.

"So I ran into Malfoy at the Apothecary, he and his wife are having a baby boy in June?" Ron told her.

"Oh I know, she told me when we had lunch the other day" Hermione replied smugly kissing his cheek.

"WHAT?"


	24. Against a wall

**_Against a wall -28/05/2025_**

* * *

Lily walked out of Gryffindor Tower through the portrait of the Fat Lady and made her way to breakfast.

She sat down next to her friend Tara Finnegan at their house table.

"Morning Lil, how are you today?"

"I'm over this year, I just want exams over and done with"

"Me too"

"Today's the day" said Lily suddenly.

"Sorry the day for what Lil?" Tara asked taking a sip from her tea.

"The day I speak to Ly, he'll be out of here in two weeks, this is may be my last chance and the only family around is Louis and Hugo"

"Oh, and how are you going to get him alone to talk to?" Tara asked raising her eyebrows.

Lily sighed, she hadn't planned how she was going to talk to Lysander, just that she had to do it.

Later in the day Lily was studying the Library with Hugo when she saw the blond boy in question walk in.

"Hey Hu, I just realised I need another book for Potions, I'll be right back" she said as she walked towards the Potions aisle. She took out her bun of dark red hair and tied it in a high ponytail.

Lysander was standing at the end of the next aisle.

"Uh hello Lysander, how's it going?" she came up to him.

"Oh great thanks, I'll be happy when NEWTs are over" he replied.

"Yeah, well good luck with them, listen can I talk you about something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I know this isn't the best time with you having final exams and such, but Lysander I like you, like a lot"

"Really?"

Lily nodded.

"Well come with me" he said taking her hand and pulling further back into the library near the restricted section.

He guided her against the wall, and brushed her hair behind her ear. He lifted her up against the wall and kissed her lips lightly as she wrapped her legs around him.

"That was nice" She whispered.

"I can do better, I assure you" he then leaned in to continue their snogging.

* * *

**A/N: for those who haven't read my Truth or dare story, Lysander is a year ahead of Lily.**


	25. Birthday - Molly W II

**_Birthday – Molly W II – 10/04/2024_**

* * *

Today was Molly's 20th birthday. She was busy finishing her bowl of cereal and coffee before going to St Mungo's where she was training as a healer.

Lucy's owl Wilde arrived at her living room, she let him in feeding him few treats before he flew back to Hogwarts.

She opened the parcel, to find a card from Lucy and Eli, who was her sister's boyfriend. Lucy had also given her some charms for her bracelet and a box of sugar quills as a gift.

After she finished off her day at the hospital she went to her parents house in Bromley for her birthday dinner.

"Oh love, do you have to go so soon?" Audrey asked her daughter.

"Yeah sorry mum, I've had busy day, but thank you for dinner and the stationery set, its really beautiful and the books too" she said giving her mother a good bye hug.

She said bye to her father and grandparents who had also come to dinner before apparating to her flat. She really wasn't leaving just because she was tired, she was also expecting a visitor of her own.

She put the leftovers Audrey had given her when her doorbell rang.

She opened to find a very handsome young man on other side holding a gorgeous bouquet of flowers.

"Hello my love, Happy Birthday" her boyfriend Jared greeted her with a mind-blowing kiss before presenting the flowers to her.

"Thank you" she smiled back at him.

No one in her family yet knew about him and she liked it like that.


	26. Birthday - Draco

Draco Malfoy was reading over some papers in his office. Being CEO of Malfoy Industries, he was constantly inundated with proposals and funding requests.

He heard a knock on his door and called for the visitor to come in.

Instead of a single visitor, it was three of them. His wife and his two children.

"Dada" cried his three year old daughter as she ran to her father who was crouching down for her hug.

"Hey Carina, darling, how are you?" Draco asked her.

"I good, happy birfday" she smiled at him kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks baby" he smiled before looking at his son.

"Happy birthday Dad" five year old Scorpius told his father.

"Thanks son" Draco replied hugging him.

"Happy birthday again darling" Astoria told him. She had already wished him before he left for work that morning.

"Thanks again love" replied Draco kissing her.

"Dada, mama being yucky" Carina told her older brother.

"I know, they do that a lot" laughed Scorpius.

* * *

Thanks to all my followers and those who have left a review.


	27. Losing it

**_Losing It- 28/08/2022_**

* * *

Rose found her mother in the study reading over some papers from work. She knocked at the study door.

Hermione looked up from her papers and saw her daughter there looking somewhat nervous.

"Come in darling, what's wrong Rose?"

Rose came in and sat on the small sofa that was in the room.

"I can tell something is bothering you rose, what is it?"

"Well I'm not sure how to phrase it?" said Rose trying sound confident.

"You know you can tell me anything, I'm your mother after all" Hermione smiled at her daughter.

"Well I'm not a Gryffindor, so I don't have that brave factor, but I need help with a spell, I need you to teach it to me if you are happy to do it"

Hermione studied her daughter for a moment "What spell is it?"

Rose mumbled something that she couldn't hear.

"Rose look at me" she looked up at her mother "Now tell me again what spell you want me to teach you"

"A contraceptive spell, I'm guessing you know it"

Hermione blinked, she was shocked to say the least.

"When?'

"When what?" Rose asked in confusion.

Hermione waved her hand the study's door closed. She also put a silencing spell on the room

"When did you lose your virginity?"

"How did you….?"

"I'm your mother, I can just tell"

"Two years ago, but we used a Condom"

"14 Rose! What made you do that?" Hermione shouted at the girl.

"Mum, it just happened, I can't take it back, nor can you"

Hermione calmed down "Your right, no one can take back what happened, sorry for shouting at you, now can you please tell me the boy's name"

"Chase Wood"

"Okay, I'll have to send a letter to Alicia about her son"

"Mum!"

"Okay, okay, now I wont tell your father about this, if you tell me how many other boys you have slept with other than Chase"

"Mum, there's been only other boy after him"

"Okay fine"

Hermione then started to tell Rose about Magical contraception and teach her the right spell.


	28. Resemblance

**_Resemblance - 12/07/2020_**

* * *

Harry knew that is 12 year old daughter had a friend from school visiting their house today. Lily was determined to teach her friend to play some Muggle board games.

He came home early from work; he stepped into the house and made his way to the lounge room. He saw Lily and her friend sitting around the Monopoly board.

"Hello girls" he said walking into the room.

"Hi daddy, this is my friend Nicole Wong, Nicky this my dad, Harry potter" Lily said introducing them to each other.

The other girl looked up and tried her hardest not to gape at the great wizard before her.

"Nice to meet you sir" she smiled up at him.

Harry however, couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"Very nice to meet you as well Nicole" he said quickly, before rushing out of the room.

Nicole looked at Lily, who shrugged. "Don't take it personally, you know parents behave strange sometimes" the red head told her.

"I know, my mum was silent at breakfast this morning, when I said I was coming over here today. "

Harry meanwhile found Ginny in the kitchen.

"Hello love" she greeted him with kiss.

"Ah, hello, did you see Lily's friend?"

"Yep, I sure did, nice isn't she?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm sure she is, are you aware she looks just like…"

"Like Cho Chang, yeah she should, she is her daughter" smirked Ginny.

* * *

I hope you are enjoy these short so far.


	29. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day - 2021**

Teddy was wondering what he should buy for his wife. Vic and he had been married for six months, and he was perfectly happy. He was hunting around for a Valentine's gift for her during his lunch break. He had already sent her flowers earlier that morning and had received a thank you note from her.

His colleagues in the Auror Department had suggested Lingerie, but he wasn't too sure if that was a good idea or not. Sure Vic liked chocolate, what girl doesn't. Jewellery was also a good option, but he was going to leave that for her birthday in May.

Finally he chose on chocolates both the Muggle kind and something from Sugarplums, with his purchases he made his way back to his office.

Vic, being the ever organised girl she was, had already worked out her present for Teddy. She was just finishing preparing their dinner when he got home.

"Hello love, happy Valentine's day" he said kissing her.

"These are for you" he said handing her the chocolates.

"Thank you love, I'll give your present after dinner" she told him fetching plates out of the cupboard.

After they had finished dinner, Vic handed him his present.

Teddy opened the gift and pulled out the garment.

"Um Vic, what is this?" he asked in confusion.

"Love, that's a onesie"

"A onesie for who?"

"Our baby" she replied smriking.

"oh….our baby, as in there's a baby in you?" he asked in awe.

"Yes Mister Lupin, I'm pregnant, you are going to be a daddy"

"This is the best Valentine's present Vic, I love you so much" he said hugging her picking her up of the floor.

"I love you too"


	30. Birthday - Roxanne

**Birthday – Roxanne Weasley – 12/08/2018**

* * *

Roxanne woke up on this Saturday morning and made her way to the bathroom. When she came out, her older brother Fred was standing there holding something in his hand.

"Here you go Rox, Happy Birthday" he said handing the package to her.

"Hmm, why should I trust you on this?" she asked sceptically.

"Relax, it's from a Muggle Store" he explained.

"When did you go to a Muggle Store Fred?" she asked him walking back into her room.

"I tagged along with Aunt Hermione and Hugo last weekend"

Roxanne took his answer and opened up the box to find beautiful yellow and red Journal with matching pen.

"Oh Wow, thanks Freddy!" she said hugging him.

"You're welcome!" he smiled before leaving the bedroom.

When she got downstairs, her parents were waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday darling" Angelina said hugging her daughter tightly.

"Yes, Happy 12th birthday Roxie" George said hugging her daughter and handing her a long object which was wrapped up.

She looked up at them both.

"You can open it, it's safe I promise you" her mother answered her silent question.

She ripped off the wrapping paper to find a brand new shiny Nimbus Ascent 100 Broomstick.

"Wow thank you!" she said hugging both her parents again.

"Hey Fred, check out my new broom" she called out to him.

He entered the kitchen and his jaw dropped "That's wicked!"

That afternoon Roxanne, Fred and their cousins played Quidditch in the field behind the burrow.

It was the perfect way for a 12-year-old witch to celebrate her birthday, Roxanne thought to herself.


	31. Female Cousins

**_Female Cousins - 18/03/2023_**

* * *

Albus Potter being the only male of his cousins in his year had to put up with many of the other boys in his years making comments and innuendos about his cousin, Rose, Lucy and Roxanne. He knew the three girls were very pretty, he couldn't deny that fact. He just wished that he didn't have to listen the other guys comments and at times witness his cousins kissing some guy around the school.

Today he was chatting with Troy, Scorpius and Topher Garrison who was in Hufflepuff outside the great hall before lunch.

"Bloody Hell" Topher suddenly exclaimed as he looked over Al's shoulder.

Scorpius and Troy looked up the corridor and their jaws dropped.

Al saw the boys expressions and turned around to see what they were looking at.

What he saw was Rose, Lucy and Roxanne walking down the corridor with people parting like the red sea and every single guy staring at them as they walked up to the great hall.

"God they are so hot!" Topher exclaimed, seeing that all three girls were wearing skinny jeans that showed off their toned legs, considering they all played quidditch.

"Shut Up Topher" Al snapped at him.

"They are so freaking gorgeous, what do you reckon Scorp?" Eli asked slapping the blond on the arm.

"She's so gorgeous" he replied keeping his gaze on Rose.

"Hey you guys, there are my cousins, can you please keep your comments to yourself at least when I'm around" Al shouted the other three guys

"Al, there is nothing you can do when it comes to guys and your cousins" Augusta Longbottom told him as she passed by.

The middle potter made a mental note to spend more time in the library from now on, that was until he found Roger Davies Jnr kissing Roxanne in there a few weeks later.


	32. Birthday - Zacharias

**_Birthday- Zacharias Smith -25/01/2005_**

* * *

Zacharias Smith was finishing his shift as an Auror in the Edinburg office, it was his birthday today, the day he turned 25. He put away some files and sent Harry a letter detailing the progress on a case via Owl.

He bid Farwell to his secretary Agnes and left the ministry via Floo. He landed in the travelling room of the house where he lived with his wife Daphne and their 10-month-old daughter Susannah.

"Hi Darling" Daphne greeted him as he walked into the kitchen where she was stirring something on the stove.

"Hey love" he said kissing her.

He saw their daughter Susie in her highchair attempting to feed herself some mashed up veggies.

"Hello Susie love, were you a good girl at day-care today?" he asked siting at the dining table next to her.

She turned and smiled at her father before putting the spoon in her mouth again.

"How was work today on your birthday?" Daphne asked her husband.

"Not too bad actually, and how was your day?"

Daphne worked as a healer at St Lionel's hospital in Edinburg.

"Oh it wasn't too caotic, lots of people slipped…." She started to reply before being cut –off by her daughter.

"Daaa" Susannah exclaimed loudly trying to get her father's attention.

"Did she just?" Daphne looked at her daughter in shock.

"I think she did" he smiled at his wife.

"Well how's that for your birthday present from your daughter?" Daphne asked him.

"My daughter saying her first word on my birthday, is a perfect gift" Zacharias replied kissing her cheek.


	33. Birthday - Dean

**_Dean Thomas – 24/01/2010 _**

* * *

Dean was chatting with his colleague Ron at his desk when an intern came by.

"Excuse me Mr Thomas, this was just delivered for you" he told the Auror in a timid voice.

"Thanks Stephen" Dean said taking the envelope from him.

"What you got there?" Ron asked.

Dean opened up the envelope and saw it was filled with a few things. He pulled out the card first, which was from his wife.

"God does Parvati need to remind me I'm 30" he said handing the card to Ron.

"Well don't worry Hermione is still older than you" Ron laughed.

"You're lucky she can't hear you" Dean said indicating to where Ron's wife stood chatting to Ernie Macmillan.

"Yes lucky me" Ron mumbled as he blushed.

Dean pulled out an ultrasound photo next. "This is our third baby"

"Oh wow Congrats mate" Ron said slapping Dean on the back "Boy or girl"

"Our third girl, due in July" Dean smiled back at him.

Finally he pulled out a drawing from a drawing from his oldest daughter Rachel who would turn three in March. He conjured a frame and placed her drawing in it.

He looked at the three items he had received in the envelope, they might only be pieces of paper, but to him not only on his birthday, but every day they were the most important things.

* * *

AN: Thanks for reading. I would love a review or two.


	34. First

**_First - 01/09/2009_**

* * *

Teddy Remus Lupin was the first of the new generation to start Hogwarts. He was nervous as he walked through King's cross towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. He was accompanied by Harry, Ginny and their kids. Harry helped his push his trolley through the barrier while carrying a one-year old Lily in his arms, while Ginny walked through with three-year old Albus and four-year old James.

He saw his grandmother waiting for him on the other side with Narcissa. She hugged him and kissed him and wished him luck with his first year. Narcissa did the same; she also passed on a gift to him from the younger Malfoys

"Draco and Astoria are sorry they couldn't be here today, but they wanted me to give you this" she smiled down at the boy with Turquoise coloured hair.

He soon saw the whole Weasley family waiting to bid him goodbye sans Charlie. Vic cried as she hugged him good bye. Dom and Louis hugged him without any tears.

Rose, Lucy and Roxy who were the same age gave him a picture they had drawn of a boy with blue hair sitting on the stool being sorted.

There were many hugs and kisses from the other Weasleys including Mr and Mrs Weasley.

He said good bye to Harry and Ginny, with the latter telling him "We are proud of you Teddy darling, don't worry about the Sorting, your mum dad are proud of you too. We love you"

"I love you too Aunt Ginny" he said before hopping on the train for the first time ever as the first of the new generation to go to Hogwarts.


	35. Chemist

**_Chemist -28/09/2000_**

* * *

Harry Potter was quiet bored at home on his own, nothing much was on TV, except the Muggle Olympics. Ginny was away on a training camp with the Harpies and Teddy was staying with his grandmother.

He decided to visit Ron and Hermione and see what they were up to.

He apparated to the park near their house and walked the rest of the way.

He knocked and Ron opened the door.

"Hey harry, what's up?" the red head wizard asked him.

"Honestly I'm bored at home on my home, so I thought I come visit you guys"

"Hey Harry, we actually just popping over to the shops, but you can come with us" came Hermione's voice as came up behind her fiancée.

Hermione drove to the shops, she still hadn't convinced Ron to learn as yet. They finished at the supermarket, but still had to visit the chemist.

"So what do you need at the chemist?" Harry asked curiously, also trying to make conversation.

"Oh just a few things" Ron replied quietly not looking at his best friend.

Hermione cleared her throat "So do you need anything Harry?"

"Well now that I think about it, I could get some after shave"

"Right so, aftershave is in the last aisle, we'll meet you out the front okay?" Hermione told him as she and Ron walked to a different aisle.

Harry eyed his best friends curiously, he wasn't stupid, and he was an Auror for God 's sake, so he had some idea of _what _exactly there were buying. He picked up his aftershave and went in search of Ron and Hermione.

"There you guys are" he said trying to sound casual but a smirk quickly formed on his face. They both jumped at the sound of his voice.

Harry looked at the box in Ron's hand "Ah I see, Mione likes the glow in the dark kind too, just like Ginny does" he winked at the brunette and chuckled as he left the couple.


	36. Birthday - Luna

**_Birthday – Luna – 03/02/2006_**

* * *

Luna was happy, she had a fantastic husband in Rolf. Together they both enjoyed travelling around the world and writing about the plants and animals they encountered.

They had just returned from seeing some magical creature in Spain, while away she had received letters from Hermione and Ginny detailing how their babies were due in July and August respectively. Luna wanted to be a mother too, she knew that Rolf would be a good father. He got along well James, and his sister's daughter.

"Rolf darling, I've been thinking" Luna spoke up suddenly as she entered their kitchen one morning.

"Close your eyes Luna" Rolf responded.

"What? Why?" she said stopping in her tracks but not following his order.

"Because I was working on your birthday surprise" he responded.

"Oh" she smiled and closed her eyes quickly.

Rolf led her to the dining table and sat her down. He placed something before her and shouted "Ta-da"

Luna opened her eyes and smiled, he had prepared her favourite breakfast for her and was taking a small cake out of the oven.

"You baked a cake too darling?" she asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, but I had to ask Ron for the recipe and Hermione with helping working a Muggle oven" he laughed.

"Thank you" Luna said standing up and kissing his lips.

"Now what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, well something is missing from life" she told him.

"What my love?" he asked with concern.

"A baby?"

"A baby…..as in a small human?" Rolf stuttered.

"Yes Rolf, I think it's time we have a baby"

"….."

Rolf broke out into a grin and picked up his wife and spun her around.

"Is that a yes?" Luna asked him hopefully.

He nodded "Oh and one more thing, Luna…."

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday" he said kissing her lips.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not actually sure when Luna's birthday, I just made it a few months before Ginny's since they are the same age.**

**Oh and for those who haven't read my 10 things story, Lorcan and Lysander were born in December that year.**


End file.
